Miranda Butterfield
Professor Miranda Butterfield, O.M. (First Class),, (b. 4 October, 1944) was a half-blood mutant, the only daughter of mutant Woody Butterfield and Fobble Sophie Ross. She attended Superhero School from 1951-1962. After her education, she worked for four years at the government and later returned to Superhero School, where she became Animal Care schoolteacher and concurrently, at differing times, Deputy Principal of Superhero School. Butterfield was also a supporter of the Police Grand Army. She also protected the students from Mr and Mrs. Eradicating NoHead from 1996 until 2007, and as part of this resistance movement, fought in several battles of the First NoHead War. In 2007, she went to Superhero University and fought in the battle there (where she led the resistance against Mr. Stupid NoHead). She survived the Second NoHead War and continued her job as principal. Biography Early life Miranda was born on 4 October, 1944, to the mutant Woody Butterfield and Fobble Sophie Ross. Her parents were loving. She attended Superhero School from the age of seven and was grouped into Class C. Miranda excelled at school and became friends with several "misfits", several of whom were considered "Slimebreeds". Upon finishing her education in 1962, she worked for four years at the Department of Justice. While she was well-suited in working in politics, she eventually returned to Superhero School, this time not to learn but to teach Animal Care. The current Principal, Superquack, would later on in his career also trust her enough to allow her to become Deputy Principal of the school and fill in for him on the occasions of his absence. She was a neutral teacher and loved Superhero School. Sheriff Bladepoint remarked that she was a "good mutant" in her day. First NoHead War After the first rise of the NoHeads, Miranda took part in fighting back against Mr. Demonic NoHead and his followers. Butterfield still taught at Superhero School during the first war. Attack on Superhero School Later in the school year, she participated in the Attack on Superhero School in 1995 after Bethany Donner sneaked NoHeads into the school through the kitchen. She was stuck on the level below Sheriff Bladepoint and Hayden and couldn't pass on the stairs to reach them, but Mrs. Twisted NoHead pushed her aside. After the battle, she was devastated to learn of Mrs. Twisted NoHead's murder of Hayden, the man whom she had known nearly her entire life as a teacher, mentor, and friend, and whose murderer she had let pass. After the murder was committed the NoHead Sign, which was already cast into the sky, shadowed over the school grounds. NYC Hospital During the C.A.T. examinations, events came to a head. When Mrs. Twisted NoHead and several officers attempted to evict Ruby from the grounds of Superhero School, Miranda sought to intervene on behalf of her colleague. However, before she could even draw her sword, Miranda was promptly hit with four Stun beams in the chest, which required that she be moved from Superhero School Hospital Wing to NYC Hospital for treatment.Dark Empire Ruby was so disgusted by this attack that she attacked two of her attackers in an uncontrollable rage before fleeing, furiously denouncing them as cowards, while Madam Grubble said that it would be very difficult for Miranda to be hit in broad daylight, and would have resigned in protest because of this cowardly attack if the students' well-being was not placed as her priority. Many students were also outraged with this attack, to the point of ignoring their Astronomy exam, and even the proctor Professor expressed aloud his fury. While in convalescence, Miranda kept up on the NoHead war through the news. After her recovery at NYC Hospital, Miranda resumed her duties within the Police Grand Army as well as her teaching duties when the school year would begin again after summer. Early in the year she was responsible for the distribution of schedules for tenth years. On 29 April, 2007, Miranda was present when Sheriff Bladepoint, Joseph, Roxanne Waterston, and the Mystic returned to Superhero University in the middle of the night in search of Mr. Stupid NoHead's sons, becoming aware they were there after Bladepoint defended her honor by successfully electrocuting Mr. Eradicating NoHead and knocking him unconscious. Later life With the conclusion of the Empire, Professor Butterfield was awarded the Order of Magic, First Class, by President Roxanne for her unwavering allegiance to the Grand Army. Shortly afterwards she was featured on a card in the Holo Famous Mutants series, an accolade she admitted she had never imagined receiving. Miranda returned to the position of principal of Superhero School and remained there until at least 2041. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Females Category:1944 births Category:Mutants Category:American individuals Category:Power traitors Category:Attack on Superhero School participants Category:Battle of Superhero University participants Category:Holocards Category:Superhero School students Category:Superhero School employees Category:Knitters Category:Class C students Category:Order of Magic recipients Category:School principals Category:Superhero School principals